In a fabrication of a fin-type FET (Field Effect Transistor), a technique to form an extension layer by a selective epitaxial growth of a crystal on a surface of a fin so as to reduce parasitic resistance of a source/drain region has been known (for example, disclosed by JP-A 2005-86024).